Map Hub
Map Hub This is a listing of all the current maps for Codename: CURE, official and custom. Install Instructions Place all maps (.bsp) in your Codename: CURE maps folder/directory, where you will see other similar maps: *'Windows:' C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\Codename CURE\cure\maps\ *'Linux:' /home/user1/.steam/steam/SteamApps/common/Codename CURE/cure/maps/ *'Mac:' Library/Application Support/Steam/steamapps/common/Codename CURE/cure/maps Mapping Tutorials *Official Codename: CURE Mapping Resources & Tutorials *Official Codename: CURE Mapping Guide *Adapting HL2 Maps FastDL for Server Hosts Clients Auto-Download from a site instead of your server. Faster with less strain on your server, and less lag. Hoobalugalar_X, the official developer (for those who don't know), has graciously provided a paid server for the FastDL system, at least until he implements a workshop/other download system for the maps. So be sure to thank him even more for Codename: CURE and his dedication to it. *Locate your Codename CURE/cure/server.cfg and add these lines: sv_downloadurl "http://hoobx.com/codenamecure/fastdownload/cure/" sv_allowupload 1 sv_allowdownload 1 *More Info: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=486331092 https://developer.valvesoftware.com/wiki/Sv_downloadurl Official Maps NOTE: These maps should be downloaded automatically via Steam. Download these ONLY if you believe your maps are corrupt, and redownloading the game does not help (Make sure to check the SteamApps folder/directory for any files that might remain after uninstall!). Use Steam's "VERIFY INTEGRITY OF GAME CACHE" system to check if your maps (and other data) downloaded correctly: Right-click on a Steam game in your library -> Properties -> LOCAL FILES tab -> VERIFY INTEGRITY OF GAME CACHE. Map designers should be using some sort of map version system to identify their maps, however the official map makers don't want to, so you may find 2 different versions of a map named the same thing, sadly. Custom Maps Download the top-most version, or usually the highest version of each map, (ex: a v6 instead of a v2). Map designers should be using some sort of map version system to identify their maps. ---- *Note to editors: If you wish to change this table, it is STRONGLY recommended to copy the table from Visual Editing Mode and paste it into a Spreadsheet (known to work in LibreOffice ods spreadsheet), then edit the table there, and then paste a whole new table into the Visual Editing Mode. Be sure to change the top line to the following in the table's Source Editing Mode to make it look nice: {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="0" class="wiki-table wiki-table-selected" style="margin: 1px auto; table-layout: fixed; height: 500px; width: 100%" | align="center" bgcolor="#333333" height="17" style="border-top: 1px solid #000000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: 1px solid #000000; border-right: 1px solid #000000; width: 20%;"|'Map Name' | align="center" bgcolor="#333333" style="border-top: 1px solid #000000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: 1px solid #000000; border-right: 1px solid #000000; width: 10%;"|'Images' | align="center" bgcolor="#333333" style="border-top: 1px solid #000000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: 1px solid #000000; border-right: 1px solid #000000; width: 25%;"|'Map Version' | align="center" bgcolor="#333333" style="border-top: 1px solid #000000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: 1px solid #000000; border-right: 1px solid #000000; width: 20%;"|'Checksums' | align="center" bgcolor="#333333" colspan="2" style="border-top: 1px solid #000000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: 1px solid #000000; border-right: 1px solid #000000; width: 25%;"|'Downloads' OR {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="margin: 3px auto; height: 500px; width: 100%;"